pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tardy Snailslime Attempts To Fight
This is the second mission at the Kachuka Fiery Ruins. Note: Bring status effect resistance if you don't want units to be defeated easily. Floor 1 You will have to finish this level as quickly as possible, because if the fire reaches your Patapons, it will burn them and cause major damage. Go ahead and break down the first wooden door, then proceed and defeat the Bonedeth and Zigotons and destroy the piles of rocks. Move forward, destroy the second door, and kill the Cyclops and the Mutant Cyclops. Cyclopes will appear in the few next rooms. Then, after you defeat the last Cyclops, you must have a key available with you to open the demon door ahead, or if you think you can survive, let the fire pass you at the end. When it reaches the door then it will drop a key. *First, you will see the fire of war. If your team has a Pingrek, it's a good chance to use it. *Use the PataPata Song to Reach the first door. *Break the door, and then Use Pingrek's team healing skill (PonChaka + ChakaChaka). *If the fire is in front of your team, your team has been saved. But, you can keep attacking without touching the fire. *The fire does take it's roll to help your team win against Zigotons and Bonedeth. *It's better if your team has Taiko to grab chests and other materials. *If your team and the fire of war reach the final room, the fire of war will disappear and turn into a key ( only for one time though, afterwards fire of war drops chests). Floor 2 : : March forward and use DonDon to open the gate. In this room, there will be a Cakaka, some Zigotons and one Fenrir Cakaka. Open the next gate ahead and defeat Death, Zigotons and Bonedeth . After that, you will have to face a Nakoko, Zigotons, and Chikaka. Once defeated, he will drop a key that will open the demon door ahead. Floor 3 : : March ahead and open the demon door without a key. The Don Pata song is useful here. In this room, there are Fenrir Cakaka Patapons. Open the next gate and beat Nakaka, a Patapon based on Cioking. After defeating Nakaka, she will drop a key to open the gold door ahead. Floor 4 : : Chakaka, a Patapon based on Ganodias with blue strip spikes. The Chaka Pon and Chaka Pata is useful here. Chakaka blocks the gate to the highest peak. In the first room, there will be Kuruko and Kuruku, and some Zigotons. Defeat them and they'll drop an Ice Key to unlock the snow gates. At the end you'll face Chakaka. Defeat her and she will drop a key to open the gold door ahead. Floor 5 : : March through the demon door ahead. Here you face Tardy Snailslime, who is exposed as Makoko, the Patapon based on shells and crows. When defeated, he'll drop a key. March through the gate and face a few Zigotons. March to the finish line ahead to complete the quest. Trivia *Chaka Pon, Pata Pon and Chaka Pata is useful in cases such as this. *Makoko is one of the Patapons affiliated to Defeat.